CRUSH
by Heruga Nara
Summary: "Tuhan, apa kau mendengar jeritanku ini? Apa kau masih ingin melihat hambamu ini? Aku disini Tuhan, hanya ingin memohonmu agar aku takkan pernah lagi terlahir." Two Shoot Shikatema. RnR! Rate M for bad language. Chapter 2 Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog This is me

**CRUSH**

**Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Shika-Tema**

**OOC, abal, Non baku**

**-Two Shoot-**

**Rate M for bad language**

* * *

**…**

**"**_Mite- mite_ Neechan! Temari itu dulu manis ya, tapi sekarang kok beda, tapi kalau aku lihat Gaara,dia seperti ayahnya." Komentar Mikoto sambil tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk foto di album ketika Temari masih kanak-kanak.

"Hn, tahun ini aku akan menyekolahkan Temari di sekolah khusus finansial. Kelakuannya sekarang sudah diluar kendaliku. Dia sudah mengabaikan perintahku untuk tidak lagi berpikir tentang menulis cerita yang tidak bermutu itu lagi. Masa depan penulis itu tidak jelas. Banyak penulis yang jadi pengangguran dan miskin." Jelas Karura, panjang lebar. Dia seorang pegawai negeri di instansi perpajakan dalam negeri. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya uang.. uang.. dan uang!

Sungguh itu yang Temari tidak suka dari mamanya. Temari bukan seorang yang lahir dari cinta. Dan banyak yang bilang kalau Temari hanya beruntung dilahirkan oleh keluarga elit Sabaku. Dan dia lahir tidak dengan keberuntungan. Sering terlintas dipikirannya, mengapa mamanya rela menghembuskan nafas untuk Temari agar berada di tempat yang disebut dunia?

Sesal.

Itukah yang dirasakan orang di sekelilingnya. Namun perasaan itu ia mencoba untuk menepisnya jauh-jauh.

* * *

Plakk!

"Apa ini?" bentak papanya sembari menyodorkan lembar jawaban ulangan yang diatasnya tertera angka 80 berwarna merah di muka Temari.

"Inikah hasilmu selama ini? Ini yang ingin kau tunjukan pada papa?"

Sekali lagi tamparannya mendarat di pipi Temari.

Keras sekali. Dirasakan cairan asin di mulutnya.

Darah.

Kali ini kaki papanya yang ikut serta menghajar Temari. Hingga dia sulit bernapas. Pukulan itu menghujam tubuhnya berkali-kali hingga pingsan.

Mamanya hanya memandangnya dingin. Kemudian ia memapah Temari ke kamarnya.

* * *

Kriiinnnggg,,,,,,!

Alarm yang tak diharapkan berbunyi tepat pukul 5.00. pagi ini Temari harus siap-siap berangkat sekolah. Perih di mulutnya belum hilang. Memar di kakinya ia tutup dengan kaos kaki panjang. Seberapapun ia membenci perlakuan ayahnya, namun tetap saja dia tidak ingin nama keluarganya buruk di mata orang lain.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan bibirmu Temari? Sampai lebam parah begitu." Tenten terpekik kaget melihat luka bekas tamparan di wajah Temari.

"hehe,, nggak apa-apa lagi. Hanya tadi pagi aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Gara-gara.. umm.. aku mimpi pertandingan Chris John versus Rocky Juarez. Widih,! Seru banget bos. Hahahaha!" jawab Temari ringan dengan tawa khasnya. Entah apa yang dibenaknya kali ini, namun hanya di sekolah dia bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Sejenak lepas dari pedih hatinya.

"Hoaamm.. dasar _mendokusei_! lebam di mulutmu bukan karena jatuh dari tempat tidur. Tapi karena sesuatu yang dihantam dengan keras. Kalau saja jatuh di tempat tidur pasti tangannya dahulu yang menyentuh lantai, lihat saja jika kau tertawa! Lukanya ada di dalam mulut. Jadi mustahil wajahmu terbentur meja lampu di pinggir _dipan_. Oh, ya satu lagi, tempat tidurmu tidak terlalu tinggi kan, kasurnya langsung menempel dengan lantai. Aku mendengarnya ketika ibumu bercerita dengan ibuku tentang kamarmu yang berantakan." terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Apa tadi? Seorang seperti Shikamaru bisa sedemikian cerewetnya.. *sigh*

"Dasar mulut besar! Kau hanya pandai bicara dengan omong kosongmu itu. Tsk! sungguh menyebalkan!" bentak Temari, nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf hingga semua teman sekelasnya menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Temari memerah. Dia segera berlari keluar kelas.

Di atap sekolah, air matanya menetes. Dia bukan sedang ingin menangis. Hanya menetes saja tanpa rasa.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu Temari, sungguh aku ingin lebih mengenalmu. Kau bodoh! Kenapa harus menutupinya, apa kau tak sadar kalau aku bisa melihat pedih itu dihatimu." Gumam Shikamaru dalam hati, dia berdiri tepat di belakang Temari yang sedang termenung.

",,AAARRRGRGGGHHHH,,! Tuhan, apa kau mendengar jeritanku ini? Apa kau masih ingin melihat hambamu ini? Aku disini Tuhan, hanya ingin memohonmu agar aku takkan pernah lagi terlahir." Tiba-tiba Temari menjerit histeris dan kemudian jatuh terlentang menatap awan.

"…hanya itu Tuhan!" kata Temari pelan. Pandangannya mulai gelap. Dia pingsan…

To be continued. . .

* * *

A/N :

Fic ini sebenarnya cerpen lama Heruga sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Next chap bakal ada latar belakang orang tua Temari sekaligus klimaks dari fic ini.

Doakan Heruga supaya bisa nyelesein fic "Monster".. honto ni gomen nasai readers!/ banyak anime-anime baru di laptop saya dan menggoda saya untuk menontonnya sehingga tidak sempat menyelesaikan fic "Monster" #alibibasi #ditendangreaders!

Yo! Review kalian bakal support aku biar cepet update!

Mohon kritik dan saran di tab review/

See y'all!


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye Thank you!

**CRUSH**

**Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Shika-Tema**

**OOC, abal, typo bertebaran, Non baku**

**-Two Shoot-**

**Final Chapter  
**

**Rate M for bad language**

* * *

-FLASBACK ON-

"Karura, jaga Asuma baik-baik ya! Ibu tahu kalian berdua saling sayang, restu ibu menyertai kalian berdua." Kata Biwako Sarutobi, ibu Asuma mengelus Karura yang disitu terlihat lebih muda 20 tahun.

Asuma Sarutobi adalah dosen muda yang di salah satu universitas negeri ternama di Konoha, tempat Karura menimba ilmu. Asuma sangat mencintai Karura.

"Tentu ibu, Asuma-kun memang satu-satunya di hati Karura," jawab Karura.

"_Ini adalah suatu peneguhan, orang inilah yang harus. Kau yang akan kucintai. Baik dulu maupun di masa yang akan datang_." Gumam Karura dalam hati.

DOORRR,,,!

Letusan pistol Kazekage meredam suasana damai di ruangan itu.

"Mengapa bukan aku Karura? Akulah yang menunggumu selama 18 tahun itu,!" teriak Kazekage yang juga merupakan Ayah Temari di masa selanjutnya. Dia mencintai Karura dengan ambisi untuk memiliki.

"Maafkan aku.." mata Kazekage memerah, lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya mempertegas betapa frustasi dirinya saat ini.

"Maaf sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa meyakinkanmu tentang sayangku! aku … aku akan mati …! dan aku akan membawa Asuma-mu itu mati bersamaku!" suara Yondaime Kazekage bergetar. Jantung Karura seakan runtuh saat itu juga. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih pada situasi saat itu. Lutut Biwako lemas, dia merangkak menuju kaki Kazekage.

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti anakku.. jangan sentuh dia! Kumohon tuan Kazekage!" erangan Biwako membuat hati Karura hancur. Air mata yang berderai di wajah kuyunya itu sungguh memilukan.

* * *

-di kampus Asuma-

"…dan kita bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa beasiswa mahasiswa..AAKHHH!" Asuma terpekik kesakitan di tengah meeting. Semua peserta rapat terkejut.

"Ada apa tuan?" Iruka terkejut melihat tuannya kesakitan sedang memegangi dadanya.

"dadaku, mendadak sesakit ini, seperti … dihujam sesuatu.. uukkhhh!" Asuma menggeram kesakitan. Mendadak ia teringat kekasihnya, Karura.

"Itu akibat dari batang rokok itu, dasar bodoh!" Kurenai tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

* * *

-BACK TO MAIN SCENE-

"Cukup! Baiklah aku akan bersamamu," kata itu terlalu berat untuk Karura ucapkan kepada Kazekage.

"Karura?" Biwako terkejut mendengar keputusan Karura.

"Ikut aku!" Kazekage menyeringai puas dan menurunkan pistolnya.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

* * *

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh Temari. Mata teal-nya perlahan terbuka, alisnya mengerut ketika melihat bayangan mirip nanas dihadapannya. Dia sadar sedang berada di UKS.

"hey, kau sudah sadar? Apa kau sakit? Tadi kau kutemukan pingsan di atap" ujar Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kecapekan aja" jawab Temari.

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?" kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang

"Well, sekarang minum ini! Jus strawberry yang manis bagus untuk merangsang pertumbuhan otak." Shikamaru mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini? Kau mau meledekku? Cih! Dasar nanas!" gertak Temari.

"Hn. Terus siapa ya yang lagi galau dimarahi ayahnya gara-gara nilai ulangan?" Ledek Shikamaru.

"Hey tunggu dulu? Dimarahi papa? Hahah.. kau ini semakin lama semakin menyebalkan!" Temari mulai salah tingkah karena ucapan pemuda nanas dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kejadian semalam? Umm.. jangan-jangan dia stalker maniak! Matta kun," ujar Temari dalam hati.

"Hn. sudahlah! Kau sudah agak mendingan kan? Bagaimana sekarang aku ajak makan di kantin?" ajak Shikamaru.

"_Tck.. aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu yang salah tingkah_," kata inner Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha..! ide bagus! Yah! Ide sangat bagus! *sigh* " dalam hati Temari sangat lega, karena Shikamaru tidak menyinggung masalah semalam.

* * *

-Sepulang sekolah-

Di rumah tampak sepi.

"_Tadaima_!" Temari mengucap salam.

"Temari, kemarilah!" suara Kazekage terdengar parau. Penampilannya sungguh kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan pandangan kosong. Dihadapannya terpampang jelas botol-botol sake yang menyedihkan.

"kau bukan anakku! Iya kan! Kau mirip dengannya! Dengan masa lalu ku" Pekik Ayah Temari tiba-tiba.

"eh?" Temari bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"kau … kaulah kesalahan yang harus kulenyapkan!" tangan Kazekage mengacungkan pisau. Ia gelap mata ingin menyerang anaknya sendiri. Tangannya menghunus pisau kearah Temari. Dengan cekatan Temari berkelit atas serangan ayahnya dan tangan Temari mulai menghalangi pisau dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tertindih oleh tubuh Kazekage.

Tangan sang ayah tergelincir dan pisau itu berbalik menusuk tubuh Kazekage. Darah segar mengucur deras dari perutnya. Kemudian jasad tak berdaya itu jatuh tertelungkup di atas tubuh putrinya. Mata Temari membulat sempurna, shock dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Dia beranjak bangun.

"Tidak mungkin…papa! Aku ..telah membunuh papa? Bukan..! Itu bukan salahku! Itu bukan aku…ITU BUKAN AKU!" Temari berteriak histeris meremas kepalanya.

"AAARRRGGHHH…!"

Rumah Temari penuh dengan polisi yang melakukan olah TKP Kematian Yondaime Kazekage. Penyidikan tersebut memberatkan Temari sebagai tersangka yang ada di TKP. Shikamaru, detektif muda ditunjuk sebagai orang yang menelaah kasus tersebut. Walaupun usianya masih sangat muda tetapi dia telah memegang peran penting di setiap penyidikan kasus kriminal.

* * *

-Di tempat interogasi-

"Nona Temari Sabaku, bagaimana anda bisa berada di TKP?" Tanya seorang penyidik.

Temari masih diam, lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia tak percaya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Nona Sabaku! jika anda terus diam, maka ini akan menyulitkan kami dan itu juga memberatkan anda!" gertak penyidik.

Di lain tempat, Shikamaru masih bergelut dengan kasusnya.

"Tidak mungkin Temari pelakunya. Argh!" kuciran nanasnya dusah berantakan karena berkali-kali meremas kepalanya, frustasi. Beberapa saat kemudian anggota tim forensik datang.

"Tuan Shikamaru, berikut hasil laporan dari jasad almarhum tuan Kazekage. Beliau telah mengalami gangguan hormone yang langka, itu disebut hipotuismnaris. Yang membuat dia senang menyakiti orang didekatnya, atau sering psikopat." jelas Shizune, salah satu anggota tim forensik.

"Tunggu, posisi Temari berlainan arah dengan Kazekage. Aish.. itu tidak menguntungkan. tetapi di pegangan pisau tidak ada sidik jari Temari. tekanan dalam tusukan tersebut ada di perut samping. Jika orang berniat maka pisau itu akan langsung dihujamkan pada jantung. Dan lagi, penyakit Kazekage itu dapat menjadi pembelaan Temari. Yaah! Tepat sekali! Terima kasih Shizune!" pekik Shikamaru bersemangat. Matanya berbinar karena bisa memecahkan kasus ini.

"Eh? _Ne, douitashimasu_" Shizune ikut-ikutan tersenyum walaupun belum mengerti apa yang Shikamaru bicarakan.

keadaan Ibu Temari, Karura sangat menyedihkan. Dia bersandar sambil tangannya memegang botol sake

"Telah lama aku mempertahankan keluarga ini. hik! kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini. Bukan ini Tuhan yang ku mau! Hik..! kenapa Kau tak pernah menjawab do'a ku?" teriak Karura histeris.

karena lelah meracau seharian dia tertidur lelap.

"Mama, kenapa mama seperti ini? maafkan sayang mama. jangan tinggalkan Gaara sendirian. Gaara janji nggak akan nakal lagi, Gaara akan selalu menjaga kak Temari dan Mama" bayangan Ares menangis dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Karura, ini semua salahku,. karena diriku keluarga kita jadi menderita. Aku mencintaimu, Temari, dan Gaara anak kita," suara suaminya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Kemudian seketika keadaan di sekelilingnya berubah gelap pekat. samar-samar tampak bayangan Temari.

"Mama, terima kasih..!" Kata Temari.

terlihat pusaran hitam seiring dengan menghilangnya bayangan Temari dan tiba-tiba Karura terbangun. Air matanya meleleh. kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Apakah aku masih punya hidup?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Temari sudah dibuktikan tidak bersalah. dengan diantar Shikamaru dia mengunjungi makam ayahnya.

"Hn! jadi ini yang papa inginkan?! meninggalkan ku, mama, juga Gaara? Sungguh menyedihkan. Temari tidak ingin punya papa pengecut! Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa harus papa ku? Apa kau masih papa ku? Maafkan jika aku tidak bisa menjadi anakmu. Aku hanya ingin ayah tahu. Aku.. AKU SAYANG PAPA!" Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia berlutut meremas pusara makan ayahnya

Shikamaru ingin mencoba mengerti perasaan Temari. setelah agak tenang, Shikamaru melangkah maju mendekati makamnya.

"Tuan Yondaime Kazekage. Saya Shikamaru Nara, yang sangat menyayangi putri anda. Saya berjanji akan menjaga Temari. mohon dimengerti." kata Shikamaru tegas. Temari mendongak kearah Shikamaru.

"Hik.., ini bukan waktunya bercanda bodoh! Hiks.. Apa maksud mu?" tanya Dion masih sesenggukan.

"Kau yang bodoh! kau tahu saja! Aku ini serius!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Un.. _Soukka_, kau tahu keadaanku sekarang. Aku masih belum bisa berpikir jernih kali ini. Tunggulah aku, aku pasti akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu." jawab Temari berusaha tersenyum, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

"_Neechaaaann_,,,!" Gaara berlari menghampiri kakaknya. "Maafkan aku _neechan, _aku terlalu angkuh untuk menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Padahal kau kakakku satu-satunya. Aku..aku tidak ingin kehilangan _neechan_ seperti aku kehilangan papa." air mata menetes di pipi mungil Gaara.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Karura melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia.

''Hanya kalian yang aku punya sekarang, Anak-anakku aku berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang selau menyayangi kalian." gumam Karura dalam hati.

FIN

* * *

A/N: *meregangkan bahu*

Yatta..! fic ini selesai juga. Maaf sebelumnya chapter pertama kemarin saya ceroboh dalam pengeditan, dan membuat readers pada bingung "Siapakah Dion?". Dion adalah tokoh Temari di cerpen lama saya. Perlu diingatkan kembali, fic ini sebelumnya adalah cerpen lama saya dua tahun yang lalu. Big Thanks buat **Kithara Blue Beauty** yang atas instruksinya saya dapat mengedit ulang chapter sebelumnya ^^. dan maaf juga bagi Kankurou Lover, Heruga tidak menampilkan Kankurou di fic ini. Karena… umm… saya bingung dengan karakter Kankurou bila ditampilkan di cerita saya. dan Heruga masih bingung banget dalam menyampaikan Latar tempat di cerita. TT^TT

Alasan saya menempatkan fic ini di rate M, karena ada adegan terbunuhnya Kazekage.

Dan di Rate M inilah jiwa saya bersemayam. *Halah..!

Review dan saran sangat diharapkan untuk fic fic selanjutnya. Oh ya! Doakan Heruga agar cepat-cepat melanjutkan fic "Monster". See ya! *kecupreaderssatusatu*


End file.
